Día de Escuela
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Y todo por no saber el antojo de mí boca.


**¡Saludos!**

**Antes que nada quiero decir que este One Shot ya lo había subido hace bastante tiempo en Cemzoo, ahora lo volví a leer, corregí los horrores ortográficos (Creo que todos x_x) Y lo adapte más a que fuera de los personajes de InuYasha.**

_**¡ADVERTENCIA! Si eres fan de Kikyo ¡NO LO LEAS! No quiero insultos por ser KagomeFan.**_

_**¡PRECAUCIÓN! Ligeramente Gore.**_

**Sin más espero que disfruten esta historia que no sé en que diablos estaba pensando cuando la escribí.**

* * *

**Día de Escuela.**

.

.

.

.

.

Verano otoñal era aquel día de escuela en la que estaba. Sentada en la grama y recostada a la sombra de un roble antiguo y frondoso. Allí me encontraba, entre dormida y despierta con mis ojos entrecerrados.

Saboreaba una y otra vez mis labios, buscaba un sabor perdido en el tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que saboreaba o que era lo que quería saborear?  
La yema de mi dedo índice izquierdo pase suavemente por mis labios y con apenas un roce de mi humedad, saboree mi piel.

No, no era ese sabor de mi piel lo que buscaba. Pase ahora a jugar con mis negros cabellos, a entrelazarlos en mis dedos y a acariciarlos cual fina seda en hebras carbón.  
Pase a enredar un mechón entre mi índice y medio y lo lleve a mis labios.  
Un nuevo sabor, sabor a mis cabellos era como la menta fresca de la pradera.

Tampoco era el sabor que buscaba; no era ni dulce ni salado, ni agrio ni acido. No sé lo que en si mis papilas buscaban. Me di media vuelta. No me preocupaba por la campana de clases, era receso y venia deportes. Además ya mis ropas eras las de deporte  
Solo restaba el tic-tac del reloj hasta mi clase venidera.

Ahora de medio lado mi cuerpo solo se movía y en posición fetal he de quedar.  
Aun mis ojos entrecerrados estaban, mi mente en disputa de lo que mi gusto buscaba. ¿Qué era lo que mi boca quería saborear? No era la calidez de un beso. No era la dulzura de una fruta o un caramelo.

No era la delicia de un platillo gourmet, no era la acides de una naranja o de una toronja. No era la pasión de un chocolate. No era la dulzura acida de una cereza o una fresa recién cortada. No sé lo que era, pero lo quería en mi boca, lo deseaba.

Miradas sentí sobre mí, odiaba ser mirada y re-mirada por quien no deseaba. Trate de no prestar atención a esa sensación tan fastidiosa pero fue inútil. Me di media vuelta y allí se encontraba la mirada mezquina e hipócrita de una pelinegra. Una chica de mi misma edad y si se podría decir, mi misma popularidad a la inversa, Kikyo.

Cual agua y aceite éramos. Ella: adinerada, hija única y malcriada a más no poder. De mal hablar y de gustos en el campo de sexo y fetichismo. No era un secreto para nadie lo "inocente" que era y la doble cara que era para con su familia y tutores.

Yo: hija única, de buena posición, habilidosa en palabra y obra. Callada y pensante, de fidelidad a los secretos y a los amigos. Siendo una catadora anónima de la vida misma, la poesía y la lírica eran una de mis debilidades.

No es el de comparar quien es mejor y quién no. Con el simple hecho de ser ella y yo de ser yo ya era una victoria arañadora la que estaba en mis manos.  
Desde el campo me mirara y reía burlona de mi. La chica fresa contra la chica callada.  
¿Acaso no hay un buen dicho que dice el que calla otorga?

Nuevamente me di media vuelta y retome mi pose de descanso, no quería ser molestada, no quería ser llamada, lo único que deseaba saber era el antojo de mi boca para con un gusto que no encontraba un nombre ni una respuesta.

Las miradas cedieron y el poco tiempo la campanada del receso culminado sonó. Un chillido odioso y molesto para mí que quería un silencio y calma. Necesitaba pensar bien y analizar el gusto que mi lengua quería.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase de deporte así como empezó termino. Cansada no estaba pero no había podido descifrar el acertijo de mi boca. ¿¡Qué demonios quería!? Una y otra vez ese pensar resonaba en mi cabeza. No sabía y a la vez sabía que no era algo común.

Ya casi era hora de ir a casa, el sol se ponía. Pero antes de entrar al edificio de la escuela me tope con un balón de voleibol y ya no había nadie que lo recogiese.  
Tome dicho objeto y a paso lento lo fui al cobertizo de los instrumentos de deporte.

Pasos me separaban de la puerta del depósito cuando escuche entre cortado y ahogado varios gemidos y varias obscenidades. ¿Qué era? Con cuidado y silenciosa me hice amiga de las sombras y del silencio del lugar. Entre y cerré la puerta, oculte mi cuerpo entre tinieblas.

Mis orbes atinaron a ver a la chica que hace horas me mirada burlona y a uno de los tantos 'novios' que tenia. En el más pútrido acto de la perversión, el sexo frió. Lo sabía puesto que hace pocos minutos, no más de diez esta estaba con sus amigas y ahora estaba recostada siendo humillada, insultada y follada sin ningún chiste.

Ni excitación, ni celos ni ningún otro sentimiento sentía. Pero algo en mi interior me decía casi a gritos. 'Ella me dará lo que quiero' así que deje el balón con los otros y cruzándome de brazos y sin una mueca más que de neutralidad contemple y escuche aquel acto.

Al unísono terminaron su acto y así como acabo, el joven salido de ella y guardando su miembro ya agotado entre sus ropas, se acomodo las misma y peinando su cabello castaño este salió sin más. En ningún momento noto mi presencia, ninguno noto que un tercero los miraba.

Mirando por un agujero pude ver como él se perdía en el interior del edificio, ahora era mi turno de divertirme y saciar lo que mi boca pedía a gritos. Relaje y baje mis brazos y cautelosa camine hasta la puerta y con cerrojo la selle. El leve ruido de madera hundirse bajo mis pies era lo que se escuchaba.

Ella aun estaba reponiendo fuerzas, cansada como cualquier mujer después de un acto que ni energías genero para hacerse y que energías se llevo.  
Sonería para mis adentros, de por si eres un estorbo y una pérdida de tiempo en este corrompido mundo.

_'¿Te divertiste?_' salido de mis labios antes de tomarla y taparle a boca con fuerza. No era rival para mí en ámbitos de fuerza, yo que era gran atleta mi fuerza era mayor que la de ella y una ventaja extra era el cansancio de aquella asquerosa follada.

Trato de zafarse de mi agarre, trato de golpear mi estomago pero fue inútil, todo fue puesto que con mi diestra la amordazaba y con mi zurda tome su la suya y aplicando más fuerza de la que debí, disloque su brazo. Me di cuenta de ello.

Desfalleció o por el dolor que le he causado, pobre diabla que de mi yugo habrá de sufrir. Solté su brazo flácido y pase a arrancar la mascada blanca que adornaba su cuello, solté de la mordaza que le tenía y la nuevamente la amordace con ella.

Ahora la tome de su cabellera y la azote contra uno de los cajones de brincos. E inclinándome ante ella le sonreí burlona y sádica. ¿Quién reía ahora? Tome sus telas iguales a las mías y arranque brutalmente de su cuerpo, y en jirones las convertí. Pensé en deshacerme de esas telas mas una idea a mi mente llego.

Pase a atar cada muñeca de ella con las telas desgarradas y pase a saltarlas por las vigas del techo y tirando de ella la deje en pose de esclava encadenada. Con los brazos alzados y las piernas en el suelo, aun llevaba la ropa intima en una sola pierna.

De pronto una melodía se escucho. Era mi móvil que un sms había recibido. La deje así a ella y fui a revisarlo. Era mi tio Naraku quien me decía que me apresurase a legar a casa que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Ya era tarde, asome mi mirar al exterior, es verdad el cielo negro estaba y centellas asomaba de mil colores celestiales y azulados. Pero, no quería dejarla así. ¿Qué podría hacer? Mire a mi alrededor y allí, escondido y una repisa. Tres sables de la clase de esgrima habían colgados.

El brillo me llamaba a tomarlos, y así lo hice, los tome en mis manos y los acaricie, acaricie el filo helado de la hoja. Y una nueva idea vino a mi cabeza. ¿Qué tanto le dolería a ella un leve corte si aguantaba una penetración sin excitación?

Fui a donde ella estaba y con gracia le mostré el hermoso filo de la navaja esgrimal. Sus orbes se exaltaron. ¿Acaso cree que daño le haré? Me incorpore y un corte apenas a su brazo le otorgue, esta cerro sus ojos pero no emitió sonido de dolor alguno. Eso me llamo a intentar probar cuanto más resistía.

Mas y mas profundo el corte fue. Limpio y seguro ahora era, este es el sabor que mi boca añoraba, la adrenalina correr en mis venas, mis nervios excitados estaban. Y sin darme cuanta vi su brazo colgando desprendido. El derecho ya no le pertenecía a su cuerpo.

No quería dejarla fuera de onda y el mismo acto con el izquierdo realice, pero… nunca hubo grito alguno de dolor. Eso no me gustaba pero tampoco me daría el lujo de que por sus gritos alguien vendría a interrumpir mi diversión.

El izquierdo y derecho colgados del techo ahora estaban.  
Otra vez la melodía de mi móvil sonó, nuevamente lo volví a ver. Era nuevamente mi tio que me decía que estuviera ya en casa. Una muesca de fastidio en mi rostro dibuje, quería desquitarme con algo y que mejor que mi nueva amiga.

Y de un solo corte la pierna arranque. Listo. Eso era lo que me calmo; al unísono de un grito de dolor un trueno espantoso golpeo el suelo ahogando el grito, aún así se escucho perfecto mi nombre. '_Kagome_'. La mire una vez mas y sonriéndole con un beso en la mejilla me despedí. Quería amiga mía, otro día volveremos a jugar. Tome mis cosas y Salí del cobertizo a toda prisa, tio Naraku se preocuparía mas si no llego ahora mismo a casa.  
Después de cambiar mi uniforme y salir del colegio, salí camino a casa y una canción de mis lacios salía. En susurro a la noche tormentosa que pronto seria. '_Kagome, Kagome __nige rarenu yooni,__Kagome, Kagome__ ¿__Nani site asobu no?__Yoake no ban ni__nakama ni nareru ne_ '


End file.
